sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Isilos Sunshatter
"Just as the Light of the Sun, and the Water from the Heavens nurtures the future harvest, so to does all of existence follow the endless chain of causality." Isilos Sunshatter is the second Cousin of Reinyara Sunshatter, head of the lands of Goldsea of Vidane of the land. Born into the rich land of the Dawnspire he found fertile opportunity to learn about the land and the teachings it had to offer. Showing promise in the magics of the sun and healing he was pushed by his family to join the Ardents of their land. After centuries of service and work with the healers Isilos was named the High Advocator and is seated along side the main house as one of the council among the land. =Personality and Appearance= ---- Due to the time spent among the Order of Ardents Isilos has very much adopted a mind set of cause and effect. As one's deed effects their own and other's path he believes his own path is a result of his devotion to such a principle. Goldsea has been named due to the rolling hills of grain that stretch onto the horizon in an image of an endless sea. To that nature those that have worked and lived in this 'sea' have been either born or earned tanned skin and sun bleached hair. Isilos is no different then his kin in this regard. Tall by the standards of his family he is a thinly muscled man of scholar and devotion and less of tending the fields. However his hands still bare the scars and rough marks of ancient harvests of the past. In the present the man is known as the High Advocator of the Sunshatter Ardents. As such he is often found draped in robes of white and gold adorned with various pieces of the material used to imitate the look of armor with the rumor that it is all functional. Finally Isilos is known for his signature weapon, a golden scythe that is always found in his presence. The filigree and artisan crafted tool heralds back the family's philosophies and work in the harvest. =History= ---- Early Life Born to an off shoot of the lead family Isilos was never meant to be the face of House Sunshatter, however he was always encouraged to make friends and be on good terms with his cousins. Finding a close friend in the Heiress Reinyara the pair became night inseperable. Ascension of the Ardents At a young age Isilos demonstrated an affinity for the sun magic of Goldsea. On a gold Autmn night during harvest one of the clerics aiding in the ritual of the midnight sun fell ill and was unable to continue their work. The ritual was the summoning of a large sun like orb in the night sky that would allow for continual harvest despite the hour. Being one to always think a head Isilos whom was out in the field helping gather joined the remaining clerics and continued the ritual. This level of talent brought Isilos before the Clerics and the High Advocator. Children of his age were normally not brought into the Ardents because of the training required only late adolescents and early adults were summoned. However in the case due to his work in the ritual he was named an Ardent and thrust into his new life removing him from Reinyara's side. The Fall of Quel'thalas As the Third War was brought to Quel'thalas and the masses of undead swarmed over the land Goldsea turned to their Ardents to not only defend their home, but to safe guard the crops. With a major life line for the Dawnspire at risk of destruction the Ardents called upon their magics to keep the undead at bay. The council of clerics came together and decided in addition to positioning their more skilled fighters on the border they would use the ritual of the Midnight Sun to keep the lands lit in all hours. Isilos took protest to this idea stating it would tax to many of the clerics and could jeopardize future efforts. His pleas fell on deaf ears. However for his input and drive he was promoted to Zealot of the Ardents and given command over the forces while the clerics cast their rite. Bathed in eternal light the Ardents lead by Isilos were able to push away the forces of the undead but they could do little more then to divert the hordes to other places of the Dawnspire. The Sunshatter did their best to provide aid after the ravages of the Lich King's forces. The Corruption of Fel Despite Isilos' best efforts in the aftermath of the fall and the Sunwell cut off from them many of the people of the Goldsea turned away from the sun magic they have utilized for so long and resorted to the use of Fel. This corrupt magic pulled on the lives and darkness of the world and swept across the family. The vile abuse of fel caused some of the Sunshatter to turn to the fields as an abundant source of fertile life. Devouring vast acres and turning the crops fallow. Isilos could not stand this and plead with the other clerics to do something about this. For the second time his pleas fell on death ears as it was deemed needed to survive and that in this new world the old ways could not sustain the house. Upon further investigation of the councils claim the Zealot learned that as far up as Reinyara's husband along with the council itself had been partially to blame for the spread of the Fel. Sealing them all in the chambers Isilos took it upon himself to purge the rot. Once the council of clerics was dealt with he claimed the seat of power himself. Taking the coveted title of High Advocator he pledge to weed out this corruption of power and magics in the Goldsea. With the removal of the the Lord and Council of clerics Isilos began an almost inquisition~esque campaign through the lands contracting a new ally Phesa Emberwing to search out those that would oppose his mandate. The Sunguard Rumors spread though that many of the inhabitants of the Goldsea still practiced and abused Fel. Even so much as to claim that his dear niece Iszanore had been practicing this magic among the Sunguard Militia. Refusing to let Phessa or any other pursue this claim Isilos took it upon himself to venture to the Dawnspire to confirm the rumors. He would not have Reinyara shamed again by family. To these ends he has taken the oath and joined the Dawnmenders of the Sunguard to watch over his niece and hope to disprove these rumors. Photos ---- Category:Characters Category:The Sun Category:House of Sunshatter Category:The Sunguard